Freedom Of The Seas
by XxxCourtney and AlyssaxxX
Summary: Living on a boat should be fun right? dont own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story we came up with kinda not really we got the idea off of suite life on deck so yea...Anyways plz comment!! And tell us if you like it**

**Alyssa**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I looked up from the book I was reading and saw the ship was ready to board. I grabbed my suitcases; backpack and boarding pass, and then made my way through the crowd. The ship was a very big ship that I'd be living on for a long time with my dad. I'd also be going to school here. My dad took this job because he wanted to get away from my mom who had been cheating on him for 5 months. The ship im now gonna live on is called the freedom of the seas. (That's actually a real cruise)

I looked up and saw a lady waiting for me to give her my boarding pass. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and took it then gave it back. I sighed and walked onto the ship. I looked around and saw a lot of people and a place were I can find out where my new room is. I walked over.

"Name" asked a rather fat guy with gray hair

"Uh..Zac efron" I said watching him look for my name

He looked through another paper and finally found my name. The old guy handed me a key and a paper that said deck 7 room 7558. I took the elevator and walked down the hall to my room. Once I got there I pulled out my key and unlocked the door.

I walked in a saw a guy putting away his stuff.

"Uh…hi" I said

The guy turned around "oh hi you must be my roommate" he paused "im Jared"

"Zac" I said walking over to my side and setting down my stuff

Jared nodded and then got back to what he was doing

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After an hour of unpacking and putting stuff away I finally finished. I looked around.

"So do you want to go get some food?" Jared asked

"Sure" I said I grabbed my phone and money and we headed up to the food court.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ness, don't you think you have enough food" Ashley said laughing at her best friend who was trying to fit all the food on her plate

Vanessa looked at her and walked to there table and sat down. Vanessa pulled out her phone.

"V, face it you guys are officially over" Ashley said picking at Vanessa's food.

"But why?" Vanessa asked

"Oh well lets see…you live on a boat and he lives back in California"

"This isn't fair" Vanessa said crossing her arms.

Ashley smiled.

**-With zac and Jared-**

Zac and Jared finally got to the food court and got some food then sat down. Zac looked up from his sandwich he was eating and saw a girl was looking at him. He looked back, but she quickly turned her head and continued her talk with the blonde next to her.

"What are you looking at?" Jared asked

"Oh that one girl was looking over here" I said motioning to the girl.

Jared looked at the girl "oh her friends cute"

Zac smacked his arm and laughed

**-Back with Ashley and vanessa-**

"That guys looking at you" Vanessa said laughing

"What guy?" Ashley asked looking around

The two boys got up and walked over to the garbage

"The two guys that just got up" Vanessa said

Ashley looked at the two guys and nodded "they're cute" she laughed

"Come on let's go" Vanessa said getting up. Ashley followed.

**Couple hours later**

Ashley and Vanessa walked down to the jogging track. Vanessa looked around and saw the guy she saw earlier at the food court. He was playing basketball with his friend. He looked over at Vanessa.

**-With zac and jared-**

Zac looked over at the girl he saw earlier and noticed she was getting ready to run. He smiled. She was looking at him too. She started laughing; he turned his head and noticed that Jared was shooting a basket.

"No! That's not fair!" zac said walking over to Jared

"Well if you paid attention and stopped looking at that girl that wouldn't have happened" he said smirking then passed him the basketball.

"Ha ha not funny" zac said taking the ball

"Well she thought it was" Jared said laughing

**-With Vanessa and ashley-**

"I think he likes you" Ashley said

"He doesn't even know me" Vanessa said sitting on the bench

Ashley shrugged

"Im gonna go get some drinks, be right back" Vanessa said walking over to the sky bar(haha that's what it's called! I thought I'd put that)

Vanessa walked over to the sky bar and waited behind a guy. She started tapping her foot. The guy turned around.

"Oh sorry, you can go" he said

Vanessa fake smiled and walked to the counter "two PowerAde's please" the guy handed her two of them. She walked over to Ashley.

**-Next day-**

(Vanessa's P.O.V)

I grabbed they backpack, my notebooks and books and headed off to school. I walked down the long hall and got in the elevator to the floor where the school room will be. I looked down at my phone and saw I had a message.

**Hurry up!**

**-Ashley**

I replied then felt my phone and school stuff fall.

"Im sorry" I heard a male voice say

I started picking up my stuff "it's ok" I looked up and saw a brunette boy picking up one of my books and phone.

"I believe this is yours" he said smiling handing me my stuff

I took it then got up "thanks" I looked around

He rubbed the back of his neck "im zac" he paused "zac efron"

"Vanessa Hudgens" I said then started walking off

"Nice meeting you" he said

I smiled then walked into the class and saw Ashley sitting with some guy. I took a sit right behind her.

"Where were you?" Ashley whispered

"I bumped into someone and all my stuff fell" I stopped "why are you whispering"

"Oh sorry" she said turning around

"Ok class sit down and get out your history books" she stopped when the door opened. I looked over and saw the same guy from the hall.

"Sorry im late" he said

"It better not happen again, Mr. Efron" she looked at me "take a seat by" she looked at my name on her list "Ms. Hudgens"

Zac walked over and sat down "hi again" he said

I smiled and got out my history book and notebook and started taking notes.

**-After class-**

(Zac's P.O.V)

"Let's go get a smoothie" Jared said

I nodded and we went to the top deck of the ship

"One banana smoothie please" i said

"Make that two" Jared said sitting on the stool

The guy working at the counter got out all the stuff for the smoothie and started mixing it. A couple minutes later it was done and he gave us the smoothies.

"Hi. Can I have a strawberry smoothie" I heard a voice say. I looked up from my smoothie and saw a blonde girl standing there

"Oh oh and a raspberry smoothie" I looked at her right and there was the girl from the hall and class. I smiled

(No one's P.O.V)

Vanessa and Ashley grabbed there smoothie's and sat on the stool's. Vanessa pulled at her phone and pressed the call button. Zac watched her.

"Hey, dad. I was wondering when your gonna meet us. Call me back. Love you" Vanessa said then hung up. She ran her hand through her hair, and then set her phone down. Ashley smiled "you ready?" she asked

"Yup" Vanessa said getting up and walking away with Ashley

**(In their room)**

Vanessa got out her drawing pad and started drawing. Ashley looked over and saw it was the guy they had seen. Ashley pretended to look around for something. When Vanessa got up and grabbed her pencil, Ashley hurry and grabbed the paper.

"Ash give it back!" Vanessa said

"No!" Ashley said running out of the room

Vanessa chased Ashley all the way to the top deck

"Ashley!!" Vanessa shouted. Ashley looked back at Vanessa then turned around and ran into someone (I suck at explaining)

"Ow" Ashley said rubbing her head

"What do you two think you're doing up this late" the captain asked

"Uh nothing…sir" Vanessa said

Ashley got up "we're sorry sir, it won't happen again"

"It better not" the captain said then walked off

"You know none of that would've happened if you didn't do that" Vanessa said walking back to their room

"Whatever" Ashley said not caring

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**ok well I don't know if that's a good way to end it…anyways plz plz comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! its a long weekend! Oh yeah!! Haha! Sorry we have been busy! Homework, soccer, life! Ugh! Anywhoooo give us ideas! We love hearing from you guys!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

the next day…..

-with Vanessa-

God, last night was horrible, ash stole my drawing and then to top it off we ran right into the Capt. That was the worst part. I was thinking about everything, school (it's a Saturday), my parents, and especially him. The guy I tended to see a lot. Zac. With his brown shaggy hair, and those gorgeous blue eyes.

While I was walking though the hall, looking for my parents, I heard people talking, as I got closer I notice that it was Zac and, from what I heard, it was the captain. Why would Zac be talking to the captain? I hid behind the wall so I could listen to what they were saying. I knew it was wrong, but it was just soooo tempting! I was in ah when I heard what they were talking about.

Zac's P.O.V

"You know son, there are some very nice girls on this boat.." Captain said.

"Dad can we please not start on this" I pleaded. He looked at me and used his "Dad" voice.

"son , I just want you to have a happy live, and a happy life starts with knowing the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." He said

"dad just because you and mom didn't work out doesn't mean you have to bug me about it!" I shot.

He gave me a hard look. Crap I knew better than to say that.

"what did you just say!" he said

"nothing…"I murmured. I looked down.

"that's what I thought.." he said. "I want you in your-"

Right then I saw Vanessa fall, almost like she lost her footing. She was face down and she made a grunt sound. I stood there laughing, I looked over at my dad and he had a mad look on his face. She lifted herself up, her face was unforgettable!

"uh-hi-ummm…you know I never had good foot work…" she laughed nervously.

I laughed. "hey Vanessa." My dad looked straight at me.

"you know her?" he asked.

"well yeah sorta." I said.

Vanessa was just standing there, playing with her bracelet. I walked up to her.

"Dad I would like you to meet Vanessa, Vanessa meet my Dad, the captain." I said.

Vanessa put out her hand, but when she noticed my dad not doing the same thing, she pulled her hand back.

It was awkward silence, until my dad spoke up.

"Zac, I want you in your room in 15 mins, got it?" he said sternly

"yes.."

He walked off. I turned to Vanessa. "Awkward……" I said

"you think!" she said laughing.

Jared walked up to us. "hey Zac!"

"Hey Jared….this is Vanessa"

"hi." She said politely but quiet.

"hey, how old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned 17 in December." She said.

"nice. Hey zac I just came to see what you are doing, I will leave you guys alone, cya." He waved and walked off.

Me and Vanessa talked for awhile, I knew that I had to be in my room, because of my dad, but I didn't care.

"hey can I show you something?" I asked her.

"sure!" I grabbed her hand and brought her though a series of stairs and doors.

Vanessa's P.O.V

I had no clue where he was taking me, he brought me through I more door and it opened up to a big deck, it seemed like it was the very top of the boat, I so learned to find out it was. I walked over to the rail.

"wow. This is amazing Zac. How did you find this place?"

"oh you know, Captains Son, I know a lot of things." He walked up next to me.

"like what?" I asked.

"oh like, what room you are in." he said

"what is it then?" I said turning to him.

"Deck 7, Room 6554." He said stepping closer to me. my heart raced, "your good." I swollowed

He looked away "yeah i guess"

"whats wrong?" i asked, he seemed bummed out.

"just my dad, hes just to..." he paused

"controlling?" i finished.

"Exactly" he sighed.

"Zac! i thought i told you to be in your room!" we heard a voice said.

"crap" Zac mumbled.

"and she is not supposed to be up here!" he pointed at me.


End file.
